poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fluttershy and Android 17's Bond of Nature Transcripts
Here is the transcript of Fluttershy and Android 17's Bond of Nature. (A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids "Fluttershy and Android 17's Bond of Nature") The short begins with Android 17 walking around the woods, he was doing his job as a park ranger. Android 17: Well, it's seem's that the forest is doing alright. Just then, Fluttershy came to see him. Fluttershy: Hello, 17, how's everything with your job? Android 17: Oh, hey, Flutters. I'm just doing some work around the woods, I'm making sure that nothing or no one harms the informant. Fluttershy: You don't mind if I join you, do you? I could even show you how I bond with nature. Android 17: Hmm... Sure, it's cool. Then, she wanted to show 17 how to connect with nature in a kind and gentle way. Fluttershy: If you like, 17, I can teach how to bond with nature my own way. Android 17: Really now, how can you even connect with the animals? Fluttershy: You'll just have towait and see for yourself, 17, I'm good at bonding with nature. Android 17: Hmm.. So, they started patrolling around the park to keep poachers away. Soon enough, 17 and Fluttershy went to see the wild animals around the habitat. Fluttershy: Aren't the animals beautiful, 17? Android 17: Yep, everything is great, you can even see some blue jays in the sky. Fluttershy: Especially when it comes to make some new animal friends. Later, Fluttershy and 17 visit the beach not too far from the park. Fluttershy: Just wait until you meet Calico, 17, he's gonna love you. Android 17: Let's just hope it's not injured or anything. Fluttershy: Oh no, he's alright. He just got back from his migration. As they reached the docks, Calico the orca whale arrived along with his pod. Fluttershy: Hello, Calico. How are you doing? With Fluttershy talking to Calico, 17 was amazed how great she is with him. Android 17: Well, well, I gotta say, I'm pretty impressed. Fluttershy: Why thank you, 17. Would you like to pet him? He doesn't bite much. Android 17: (swag his arm as he looked) I guess it'll be okay. So gently, 17 started petting Calico with his barehand and gave him one stroke. Fluttershy: See, 17? He's a very gentle orca. Android 17: I see. Then, Calico's pod greeted Fluttershy and 17 by blowing their sprout. Soon, Fluttershy started showing 17 around the woods. Fluttershy: You see, 17, this is how we bond with nature by being kind and gentle. Android 17: Interesting, and you're used to this kind of thing? Fluttershy: Uh huh, I even control any aggressive pheasant along with his flock. Just then, Android 18 came with Krillin and Marron. Android 18: So, this is where you were, 17. Fluttershy: Hello, 18, Krillin, Marron. How are you three? Marron: Hi. Krillin: Aw well, you know, just enjoying the fresh air, that kinda stuff. Fluttershy: And don't worry about these flock of pheasants, they're one of my new friends. Marron: (giggles as they nuzzled her) Mommy, the birdies like me! Soon enough that day, Fluttershy and 17 returned to the national park as they met Fluttershy's friends camping. Twilight Sparkle: Hello, Fluttershy, 17. Fluttershy: Oh, hello, Twilight. Android 17: Hey, Twilight, what brings you all the way out here? Maud Pie: We're having a camping trip. Fluttershy: Oh, that sounds wonderful. So, Spike got the campfire ready for some marshmallows and cooking. Suddenly, there were a whole family of cougars coming into their territory. Starlight Glimmer: Cougars! With quick thinking, Fluttershy and 17 started taming them with kindness. Fluttershy: It's okay, these are my friends, they don't mean any harm. Android 17: Yeah, they may seem dangerous, but they won't harm us. Fluttershy: (as the cubs nuzzles her) That's it, what sweet little things. Android 17: (as the mothers nuzzles him) I guess they might be looking around. So, they happily enjoyed their company without hurting anyone else. Suddenly, Fluttershy spotted poachers at the far distance. Fluttershy: Oh no, not the poachers! Android 17: (to himself) We can't let them hurt the animals here. (to Fluttershy) Fluttershy, go get the animals to safety, you just leave the poachers to me. Fluttershy: Okay, 17. While Fluttershy gather the animals into safety, 17 make his move against the poachers. Android 17: Hold it! Poacher 1: Mind your own business! Poacher 2: Yeah, get lost, Punk. Android 17: You think I'm gonna just sit back and let you hurt these animals, no way! Fluttershy: (comforting the cougar family) You tell them, 17! Android 17: You've just got yourselves enough fun, (blasting the guns) now leave them alone. As the cougars were about to attack, the poachers retreated. Fluttershy: (easing the cougar family) It's alright, Friends, you're all safe now. (looks at 17) I think we'll make a wonderful team. Android 17: (as the father cougar nuzzles him) Don't mention it, I'm just glad that they didn't hurt you and your family. Just as they were about finished, everyone was able to camp out for the night. Twilight Sparkle: I'm glad you and 17 decided to join us, Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, we couldn't bare to start our trip without you. Fluttershy: Thanks so much, You guys, I'm just glad we're all in this together. Android 17: You know it. But suddenly, there was a huge forest fire. Spike: Guys, there's fire up ahead! Applejack: I'll bet them poachers left their fireplace open to start it! Fluttershy: These animals might be in real danger! Android 17: Not on my watch. And not a moment too loose, 17 and Fluttershy had to go and stop the forest fire. While 17 had to try and put out the flames, Fluttershy had to rescue the animals form getting caught by any of them. Fluttershy: This way, Friends, hurry! With quick thinking, Fluttershy came up with an idea to find long enough hoses. Android 17: I'm not sure how long this fire will last, we need to find another way to put out the fire. Fluttershy: 17, I've got a couple of hoses long enough to put out the flames! Android 17: Hmph. (nodding his head) Then let's not waste this chance. Android 18: Be careful, both of you. Fluttershy: Don't worry about us, 18, you and Krillin just keep Marron safe. Krillin: No problem, you can count on us. Fluttershy: I'm ready when you are, 17! Android 17: Right, let's go! At last, the national park was saved thanks to them with the animals and their habitats in good hands. After the fire was put out, Fluttershy was given a reward for her service with 17. Android 17: Great job, Fluttershy. Your courage and wisdom for the animals are safe, thanks to you. (showing her the park rangers badge) Fluttershy, from this moment on, you are an honorary member of the Park Rangers. With that worn, Fluttershy was so proud of herself. Twilight Sparkle: Congratulations, Fluttershy! Mrs. Shy: We're so proud of you! Mr. Shy: You put your whole heart into it! Fluttershy: Thank you all very much, it was worth the risk to help a friend. The End Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5